A Friendly Game (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this Episode, SpongeBob and Patrick play a Game of Golf that leads to many Shenanigans, and Many things that Go wrong. Tominator's SpongeBob SqaurePants Episode 12 Under Construction The Plot The Episode Begins at an Office, Where there are Employees Working, and then, one of the Workers Got the BSOD and Panics Over it, And Destroys The Computer, And then it was found out that this Was seen on Bikini Bottom News, and SpongeBob Saw it on the News, So SpongeBob get bored of the TV and he Decides to go see what Patrick is Up to, And Patrick is Ready to go Golfing with SpongeBob. So SpongeBob and Patrick are at The 1st Course, Meanwhile, with Squidward, Squidward Relaxs out into the Sun, With enjoying the nice. hot. tan. on his Body, Back with SpongeBob, SpongeBob Teachs Patrick how to Swing his golf Club, And Patrick finally knows how to hit the Golf Ball, So Patrick Swings the Club but hits the Golf Cart instead, Which Causes The Driver to tumble over. SpongeBob and Patrick Help the Driver up, And the Driver Thanks them for helping him up, Meanwhile, Squidward is Relaxing until the Package Man Arrives, Package Guy: "This Package goes to... Squidward Tenna-mauls?" Squidward: "it's Tentacles" ''So Squidward Takes the Package away From the Package Guy, Then The Package guy goes back in his Truck and leaves. So back with SpongeBob and Patrick, Patrick Waited '''1 Hour', for 1 swing, on his turn, And then Patrick Finally Hits the Ball But it goes Flying Really high, it hit Spunik, And Back with Squidward, Squidward was listening to the Radio, While Relaxing, But the Sounds on the Radio starts to get Fuzzy and Mess up up, Squidward: "Hey, I was just Listening to the News!" , Back with SpongeBob And Patrick, Patrick's Golfball Flys Really Fast into The Bikini Bottom Jail. It busts into Warren's Cell and Put a Hole into the Roof of it, And there is a Hole in the Roof of Warren's Cell, Warren: ''"OW!!, oh, what?, Wow, a hole, I'm Going to Escape this Jail through that Hole."'' , So Warren, Squeezes himself Through the Hole and Manages To Break out of Jail. Meanwhile, With SpongeBob, Patrick found Another Golf Ball, and then He Hits the Golf ball, But The golf ball Breaks the Pole at the hole, But SpongeBob Gets a Turn, And he got a Hole in one, Then the 2nd Course, Patrick Starts and Hits the Golf Ball So Hard that it Flys Again, SpongeBob: ''"Patrick, How many Times do i have to tell you, Don't hit the Golf Ball so hard, You could Break something."'' Patrick: "Ok SpongeBob, I'm sorry, I really Like this game, and i didn't realize i was hitting it that Hard.". and this time, The Golf Ball was Flying Toward the Boating School, And it Goes through the Engine Cause an Explodtions To Ouccr in the Boats, and Mrs Puff Comes up and Sees that Warren Cook is Back, ANd the Baoting School got Transformed into the Warren Cook Trolling School, and Mrs Puff was in a Jail in the Warren Cook Prison for The Bait, In other words, Warren Toke over the Boatting School. Meanwhile, back with SpongeBob, SpongeBob Tought Patrick how to Control his Swings, So that way it Doesn't Cause any more harm, And so SpongeBob and Patrick were on Course 3 and Patrick got a Hole in one, Meanwhile, back with Squidward, Squidward was Listening to the Radio about the New Trolling School, The Motto: Wanna Troll like a Pro, Master warren Will Teach you how to Troll Really Good!! ', So Warren Cook Became Successful with his Trolling School. Squidward heard this news, and Said: ''"I would sooner have a Couch be jammed into my Foot then have to hear about a New trolling School.", So Squidward Went to the New Trolling School and then this: Warren Cook: "hello there, Are you willing to be a Big troll like me?" '''Squidward: ''"No, i am not, Now you listen to me Warren, i don't Care About your Career, I hear About it on the Radio so dang much, That i can't avoid it"''. So While Squidward Rants, SpongeBob is on the 4th Course, Patrick Hits the Golf Ball and the Water flys up away from the Golf Ball, Warren "Grounds" Squidward and Puts Squidward in Warren's Jail, Luckily, Squidward had warren's Father's Phone Number, so Squidward Called Warren's Father, Evenually, Warren's Father Calls the Cops, And Warren, While teaching a Class of "Future Trolls", Evenually, The Cops come to Arrest Warren, and Warren's Father Punishes him. and the Water Gets the Cops Wet, And Warren gets Blamed for it, Meanwhile, Patrick on Hole 5 Hits his Ball and gets a Hole and one, And SpongeBob, and Patrick Play through the 5th Hole until Patrick Destroys the 5th Course. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes)